A Saiyan in a world of Olympians
by LeahxcimLokiBlack
Summary: This is a story about a rookie Time Patroller who is accidentally sent into another universe more specifically the Percy Jackson universe, how will one lone saiyan change the world?
1. Chapter 1

**HI everyone, this is my first story on here I hope that you enjoy it, it will probably have slow updates, I'm not that fast of a writer. This is a Dragon Ball Xenoverse X Percy Jackson story, I own nothing but the main character who is actually my own Xenoverse character. Please support the official release of both original universes.**

Prologue : The beginning of a new era

So it all began with one pointless fight, once again Mira and Towa were trying to interfere with the time-stream in an attempt to Un-seal the demon realm. This time I was the one that The Supreme Kai of Time sent to stop them, me Aiden Strife a rookie member of the time patrol. Sure I was no slouch in my training, ( impossible to do when your trainers consist of the likes of Vegeta, Broly, and kid buu….( still not sure how I managed to get on the good side of those last two.) But who would have thought that the mission I was about to embark on would completely change my life in ways not even the Kai's could imagine. He'll if you told me before that I would end up in a whole different universe, I would have taken you to the Infirmary for a potential head injury. All I can say is I'm glad I made that wish on the dragon balls to always be able to summon my ship, the Sombra Wraith, which the design for I totally took from one of my favorite anime called Gurren Lagan. I mean the Cathedral Terrace was just straight up awesome. Of course it is massively scaled down. And if you ask how I came across such a ship… well let's just say it was quite easy for me to find the dragon balls, like seriously I was always stumbling across them, but anyway I'm going off on a tangent. So back to the mission, Mira and Towa were trying to interfere with the fight between ssj4 Gogeta and Omega Shenron by stealing power from Gogeta, so not only did I have to help him beat Omega Shenron but also find were Mira and Towa were hiding. It was a tough battle because of their interference, completely pushing us to our limits, hell I even surpassed my own limits, previously I was only able to reach super saiyan 2 but the fight pushed me to ssj3 levels of power and Gogeta and I both finished Omega Shenron with our ultimate attacks though I'm still sure my final shine attack was still weaker than the x100 big bang Kamehameha but before I could leave to hunt down the meddlers I was hit from behind by an energy blast that knocked me into a temporal rift, that reacted badly to the scroll of time that tried to send me back to Toki Toki city. As I was falling through the rift I heard someone say " Well that is new." Next thing I see Is a bunch of multi- colored lights, the everything goes black. I don't really know for sure what happened next as I was unconscious at the time but from what I'm told I made a spectacular landing in an empty beach volleyball court, and by spectacular landing I mean I crashed into it at just under terminal velocity, I was going slow enough that I lived but fast enough that I was out for two and a half weeks. Now me being a full-blooded saiyan those two and a half weeks only made me stronger than I ever was before. As I woke up I noticed some dude that looked like he wouldn't be out of place at a summer camp ( if I only knew just how right I was I would have probably busted a gut right then and there), was standing in the corner watching my every move. Oh by thee way did I mention that this guy was covered I eyes? No oh well yeah that was a thing apparently, granted it was no where near the strangest thing I have ever seen, not even top five. I mean have you ever seen a majin chasing someone down just for a piece of candy? So much stranger than this dude. While this thought is going through my head I noticed him slip out of the room before I can ask him where we are. He comes back in less than a minute later with an older looking man in a wheelchair. The man introduced himself as Chiron and told me that they found me in the now destroyed volleyball pit at their camp. I scratched the back of my head while saying "Sorry about that, my name is Aiden Strife. And unfortunately that kind of thing happens more often than not" I added as an afterthought with a slight frown. He chucked and said " it's not the first time it has happened so no worries, although I do have to ask you where you are from, seeing as you well quite literally fell out of thin air?" Deciding to go out on a limb I decided to go with the truth. "I am a time patroller from Toki Toki city". He gave me a strange look at that and said "I've never heard of such a place". I told him that I wasn't surprised as I remembered falling through a temporal rift before ending up here. He was obviously shocked at hearing this as if isn't something that you hear every day. Then he said the last thing I expected, " welcome to Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is LeaxhcimLokiBlack here with the first chapter of A Saiyan in a world of Olympians. Once again I own nothing except my main oc, everything else is owned by Akira Toriyama and Rick Riordan. I do not get paid for this story in any way. Please support the official release.**

Ch. 1

Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, as this was running through my mind I had only one thought, out of all the places I could have crash-landed, I landed in a summer camp. Well stranger things have happened, I mean I was a member of the time patrol. Chiron then proceeded to explain the true purpose of Camp Half-Blood, that it was a safe-haven for demi-gods, the children of the Olympians, the ancient Greek gods and goddesses that still continue to exist to this day. Honestly I think he wanted to shock me with that last bit of information. But let's be real here, I've met the Kai's, and Lord Beerus if they can exist well I guess that this world can have its own gods. At this point though I'm starting to get a little bit impatient. I just want to get up and move around a bit but I realized that I had not one bit of clothing on. I ask Chiron " where are my clothes "? He then gives me an awkward look and then says " unfortunately they were very much destroyed by whatever forces that brought you here. And unfortunately well nobody here is quite as large as you". I shrugged my shoulders and said " no worries I picked up this neat trick from an old friend of mine". I then materialized a set of clothing and quickly changed into it. After I had finished Chiron motioned for me to follow him out of the building. Apparently I was getting a tour of camp. As we made our way through the camp, Chiron asked me what I planned to do. I stopped to think of my answer to his questions. Here I was in a whole different universe from my own, with no way home, all I had was my training, my power, my ability to summon my ship, but the one thing that I most likely needed in order to get home was gone, the time-scroll was gone. I was unsure if it was just missing but I was most definitely stuck so to speak, I don't really know, I mean I have my ship still so Its not like I don't have a home so to speak, but I don't know what to do next." Chiron at that just stared at me for a few seconds before smiling at me . "I believe that we could find a place for you here at camp. I could always use an assistant activities director to help train everyone and to help me keep them in line." As he is saying this to me, a singular thought passed through my mind, "HE WANTS ME TO BE HIS ASSISTANT! IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?" Then I started to think about what I saw on the tour of the camp. They were just kids, kids being taught how to slay monsters but kids none the less. I told him I would be more then happy to help out. I mean honestly from what he told me, some of the kids were just born with the worst luck, hell they needed every advantage they could get. And we'll what else would someone with my skill set do? Become a super hero? No thanks I'll leave that to Gohan and Videl. Well maybe the occasional super hero gig here and there. Eh probably not though, I think I successfully filled that lingering feeling with my service in the Time Patrol. Well maybe if aliens attacked the earth. That might be fun…. What so I'm a battle junkie, it's a genetic trait passed down through thee saiyan race as a whole.

 **Hey sorry this took so long, like I said I don't write very fast at all. And well I was distracted, a lot… but hey I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to do my best to have longer chapters in the future but I make no promises. This is LeaxhcimLokiBlack signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, LeahxcimLokiBlack here with another instalment of A Saiyan in a World of Olympians. Again I do not own either Dragon Ball Z or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **A Saiyan in a World of Olympians Ch. 2**

Well it had been about a week since I started working at the camp. Not going to lie, I enjoyed working with the kids at the camp, a lot more then I thought I would. But then again I knew just what they were up against out in the world, all of the monsters that would gladly kill these kids just because of who their godly parent was.

Now by this time I had already started upping the kids training. Now most would wonder just what I would be teaching them, well mostly I would be upping their physical training while starting to teach hand to hand combat as well. Now some were unsure at first, but lets just say that I shut up those whispers when I picked up their climbing wall.

It was a couple of days later that Chiron called me into the rec room at the big house. He had a serious look on his face. I also notice that there was another person in the room. He was and older looking man probably around hi slate thirties to mid forties but that wasn't what drew my attention, that was his power level. I couldn't get an exact fix on it, it was life energy for sure but it felt like something else mixed in with it. His power level was massive, easily the strongest I've felt since coming to Camp Half-Blood. I also notice that he seemed to be wearing a pin-stripped suit that felt really out of place in the rec room.

"Aiden this is Lord Zeus, King of Olympus" Chiron introduced. I looked at Zeus, then back to Chiron, and then back to Zeus, And back to Chiron for a final time. "Well he goes incognito extremely well. What can I do for you Lord Kami Zeus?" ( **a little Shout out to TeamFourStars DBZ Abridged** ) He gave me a weird look like he was trying to figure out just why I called him that but then decided that it wasn't worth his time. "Aiden Strife I need you to go find my daughter Thalia Grace and bring her to Camp, last place that I know where she was near the Camp but not actually close enough for us to interfere and get her to safety. That is where you come in, Chiron has told me of some of your abilities one of which is being able to sense the life energy around you. I'll flare my godly aura some so you can get a fix on it and then find Thalia. Do this for me and I will grant you with permission to access my domain at any time."

I looked at him for a second, Honestly who did he think he was talking to, I didn't need any incentive to find the girl. She was in danger, I could help. Simple as that.

" Not a problem, in-fact I already have a fix. I'll be back with the kid in no time." I give Chiron a cheeky grin, focus on the location and teleport out. Chiron and Zeus both freeze and then simultaneously yell "HE CAN TELEPORT!"

Right as I teleport in I see a Cyclopes about to grab a black haired punk rock looking kid that feels a lot like Zeus. So I do the first thing that comes to mind. Yep that's right I punched it in the face. Well really I One-Punched it, but hey who's really counting here. As this happens the girl proceeds to thrust a spear at the cyclopes as well, the same cyclopes that I am now standing in front of. Yeah punk girl just stabbed me with her spear, not going to lie, it kinda hurt just a bit. I turn and look at her and say, "do you mind kid, that stings a bit. Speaking of which are there any more of you around here?" As I say that last part I hear what sounds like three people running towards us yelling Thalia's name. "Never-mind." right as they enter the room three old ladies pop out of nowhere. We all freeze as I have a good idea of just who these three are. "You should not have interfered with the workings of Fate Aiden Strife, You of all should know what happens when such a thing occurs." In my mind I'm thinking oh shit oh shit oh shit about a mile a minute. The old ladies continue, "Though you have interfered it was at the request of another. Know this for your interference we have bound your ability to teleport for the time-being until you return to Camp Half-Blood. You are also restricted by not being able to fly until you get back to Camp do to your agreement with Lord Zeus." Well bugger all there goes plans a & b. then they disappear just as quickly as they came.

I turn and look at the gathered kids and then I recognize the saytr that is with them. "Hey Grover, I was wondering where you ran off to." the kids all look at Grover with a pointed look that clearly said Explain Now! Well two did anyway, the youngest was still staring at me, honestly it was staring to creep me out a little. I joined the Time Patrol so I could help people, but I didn't do it for the recognition. " What's your name little girl?" She fixes me with a stare that should not be on a seven-year olds face, " I'm not suppose to talk to strangers, Luke and Thalia said so."

At that I lose it, I let out a full-bellied bark of laughter. " And they are right little girl, but that is for if you are alone for one, and two I was sent by Lord Zeus who is Thalia's dad to come and find you four and get you all to safety." At this point Thalia, Luke, and Grover all look at me with looks of pure shock, "Prove it." both Thalia and Luke say at the same time. At this point Grover chimes in with a much appreciated " Well he does work at the camp, he started about a week ago." It is times like this that I pray for small mercies.

"Look we need to leave now, my name is Aiden Strife and I am the Assistant Activities Director at Camp Half-Blood, now if what I am sensing is right, we have a whole horde of monsters coming our way, now the primary ways I have to get us to camp are blocked off but we are not that far. Little girl who's name I still don't know you hope on my back and we will make a run for the camp, I'll take care of the monsters if they get too close but Priority One is getting you kids somewhere safe pronto." The little girl looks at me and pouts saying, " my name is Annabeth not little girl."

I then ask if anyone knows the way out of this house that we are all stuck in. They all shake their heads no, so I point my hand at the wall and fire off a quick Blaster Shell completely destroying the wall. "Looks like this is the way out now. Now lets go!" I pick up Annabeth and start jogging towards the newly made exit, but I notice the others are standing still. " You do realize that this house is about to drop right?" I say as I start to hear the building start to creak. At that everyone bolts through the exit as we make our run back to Camp Half-Blood.

 **Well I feel like that is a good place to stop for this chapter, now you know just where in the series that Aiden has ended up, still not a lot of action but we'll get to that in the next chapter. Also I want to thank Qchronicles for pointing out that my chapters were all one big block of text. By the time this is uploaded that should be fixed for the first two chapters, again thanks I hadn't even realized it when typing those chapters as I typed them up on my tablet an I was more concerned with my spelling as my tablet likes to throw in extra letters and words sometimes. Another thing I wanted to bring up is that I have had an idea of taking my character from another game series and dropping him in the world of Remnant. The game is called Toukiden Kiwami, and I think it could be kind of interesting, it is still a ways off before I can put my thoughts to paper but I wanted to through that out there as well. Anyways LeahxcimLokiBlack signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi just a quick update for A Saiyan in a world of Olympians. i unfortunately no longer have access to my Dragonball Xenoverse character information which was what i had been basing my main character for this story on. I may eventually pick this back up but safe bet that this fic is abandoned. Sorry guys and gals.**


End file.
